Fire and Ice
by Fire-Goddess-Isis
Summary: They went to get the moonstone and failed now Isis and Aloe are teamed up with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang to retrieve it agian. Along the way the girls find friends, love happyness and lyes. please read and review.
1. Prologue

****HELLO Readers, This is my second fic! For those of you who have read my other fic I guarantee this is going to be a bit better than the other. Promise! ^.^ Just so ya know I only own Isis, Neko, and Aloe all the other MAJOR characters are not mine. Well here it goes please read and review!! Oh! And aloe I hope you don't mind me adding some things in so that people will understand more. It's not much but it's enough to help it along.  
  
Fire and Ice  
  
By Isis  
&  
Snow Dragon (aka Aloe)  
  
Prologue:  
  
They were corner by three of the most deadly demons. Isis and her little sister, Aloe, weren't supposed to get caught in the process in sneaking onto private property.  
  
"Umm, Isis ," Aloe standing next to her sister staring helplessly towards her sword that had been almost instantly kicked from her hand by ugly demon #1.  
  
"Yeah. What," Isis bit out while she too was staring at her weapon, a flame whip, thrown carelessly aside. She stared at it so intensely you'd think any minute it would fly up straight into hands.  
  
"Got any bright ideas," Aloe's voice was shaky as she lifted her gaze and now stared into her sister's eyes. Her sliver eyes met a darker silver, "You know those idea's that get us out of her.mayhaps ALIVE!!!!"  
  
Isis blinked then laughed mockingly, "O I get since I'm older I'm automatically in charge of saving our asses every time we get in trouble. Mom told me to take care of her baby, you're not a baby anymore!!!" She looked at Aloe who glaze was now cast downward and Isis saw a stray tear run down Aloe's cheek. She let out a sigh. "Hey don't cry, tears won't help us now. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Isis saw that the demons were about to attack again and got an idea. "Aloe get on my back."  
  
Aloe jerked her head up. "What? Why?"  
  
Isis laughed at her sister's look on her face, "Just do it ok?" Aloe complied and just in time Isis jumped with her sister on her back over the demons and landed gracefully on the ground. As Aloe climbed off her back she knelt and picked up her whip and stood to face the demons. She smirked as they turn around. " You want me then come a get me." She turned to Aloe, "Grab your sword!"  
  
Aloe did then said to Isis with fear lingering in her voice, "So.um.what's your plan."  
  
Isis thought for a moment, Aloe groaned, "Please tell me you have a plan."  
  
Isis smiled coyly, "I do.I do."  
  
Aloe waited as she jumped and hit one of the demons. She turned to Isis, "WELL."  
  
"Ok, ok here's the plan, first we're going to distract them.. and then we're going to run like hell!"  
  
Aloe looked at Isis like she was insane, ".and that's your plan"  
  
Isis looked at Aloe, "Yeah that's pretty much it."  
  
Aloe gave Isis a blank stare for a moment then got smiled saying; "Well I like it so.how are we going to distract them?"  
  
"Well um."  
  
Aloe threw hands in the air, her sword flying hitting one of the demons in the eye, "Well isn't that great."  
  
Isis took the demon's momentary disfigurement and kicked her way through the other two finding a small crack in the concrete wall, she hit it with her whip and turned back to a still ranting Aloe and grabbed her by the arm, "It's time to run like hell Aloe."  
  
The two sisters turned and ran as the small section of the mansion crumbled onto the three demons. They ran until they were a good 4 and a half miles away from Neko and all his ugly goons.  
  
Aloe was breathing hard then out of nowhere she began laughing!  
  
"Just what the hell is so funny," Isis screamed, 'breath, Isis, breath. Isis took that moment to calm her self. "Aloe why are you laughing I almost got us killed AGAIN!"  
  
"Oh Isis lighten up, come on it was pretty funny when you told Neko off." Aloe was wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Isis glared steadily, "I'm glad YOU thought that was funny." Isis rolled her eyes. "We should keep walking."  
  
They began walking away from the mansion. Aloe piped up, "If you hadn't set Neko's hair on fire this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Isis gave a side-glance to Aloe and saw that she was smiling, Isis smirked, and "Well we can't stay here."  
  
"You mean we get to go the Human's world!!!!"  
  
Isis nodded, "I'm afraid so baby sister."  
  
Aloe stopped, "I'M NOT A BABY!!!! MY gosh how many times do I have to tell you that. Your only like couple hundred years older me it doesn't mean anything.Hey Isis are you listening to me." Aloe ran to catch up with her sister. "Isis." 


	2. Chapter 1 In Hiding

Chapter 1 In Hiding  
  
Koenma was flipping through files and files on the sisters Isis and Aloe, looking for clues, hints, anything that could possibly tell where they could be; they were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Oh, They can't just disappear," Koenma closed another file and threw it into the large on the floor. "Oh! I need them. Where are they? Where could they be?"  
  
Just then Kurama and Hiei entered the room, Hiei ducked as a file came flying towards his head from across the room. "Uh. Hey," Hiei said in his usual mellow voice.  
  
Keonma looked up then got an idea, he grinned and thought 'Ha Ha!! They'll find em''  
  
Kurama walked further into the room kneeling and picking up one of the many files on the floor. "Find who?" He opened up the file and read briefly, "Who's Isis.." He said flipping the pages, "And Aloe?"  
  
Koenma jumped from his chair, "Two of the most erresponsible demon sister I have ever met." he smiled coyly, "I want them on your team." His smile quickly turned into a disgruntled frown, "The only problem is their in hiding."  
  
"Why would they hide." Hiei said taking the file from Kurama and looking through it as well looking completely uninterested.  
  
Koenma made is way back to his mohagony desk and sat down in the chair, "Well on the last mission my father sent them on the were to recover the MoonStone which extreme spiritual powers that have yet to be dicifered and it is said that only the chosen one can. While on the case they were attacked by a group of demons. Now they seem to be hiding from them." Koenma opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a file and slapped it onto his desk. "And you are going to find them for me."  
  
Hiei and Kurama looked at each other sceptacally then Hiei rolled his eyes and shrugged. Kurama sighed and said, "Ok, so who are we going to find. Do you have pictures? We need details."  
  
Koenma nodded and flipped through the file until he drew out a picture of a young girl with Auburn hair. "This," Koenma said hand the picture to Kurama, "Is Aloe, she is youngest of the two sisters, an Ice Demon Dragon and very friendly you'll have no problem bringing her in."  
  
Kurama handed the picture to Hiei who stared at it for awhile. The girl in the picture had Auburn hair with sliver streaks that matched her shimmering silver eyes. Her eyes danced which when fused together with her friendly smile made her look very welcoming and friendly. She was wearing black leather flare pants with a matching "V" cut tank with "V" cut mid drift that skirted out just below her knees. As for jewelry she went for the 'bad girl' look. She had a gold belly button ring, and in each ear two gold hoops and in the left her a dragon cuff. Along with that she had a large purple dragon tattoo that spiraled down her right arm. Hiei lifted a brow and handed Koenma the picture.  
  
Koenma received it and put it back in the file, "Her weapon speciality is the sword." Kurama and Hiei looked at each other then back to Koenma who was shuffling through the file again and took in a deep breath. He drew out another picture of another young woman but she looked slightly more mature and older than Aloe, "This is Isis, the oldest, She is a Fire Demon Dragon and she, unlike her sister, is very um protective and anti-meet-new-people. Good luck. She also uses a flame whip." Koenma gave Kurama the picture.  
  
The woman in the picture had bark raven hair with red streaks and like her sister she had sliver eyes but hers were darker as were her lips. Instead of the lushish pink lips of her sister, Isis had darkly painted red lips with a black tint to them. She wore a Red leather halter top with a low "V" cut neck and the entire mid drift cut off. She wore skin-tight red leather pants tucked tightly into matching red leather high heel knee high boots. Like her sister she too wore gold jewelry golore. On her left arm there was a gold dragon arm bracelet and on the same arm she wore a wrist bracelet with a gold chain that hooked to a gold ring on her middle finger. In her ears she wore simple gold hoops. But what really attracted Kurama's attention was that like her sister she too had a dragon tattoo only it was located on her left breast. "And you say she's a fire demon," Kurama asked as Hiei grabbed the picture from Kurama to get a closer look before handing it back to Koenma.  
  
Koenma nodded putting the picture back in the file and closed it, "And she has a temper so bad that I swear even hell itself is scared of."  
  
Kurama chuckled, "Don't exaggerate."  
  
Koenma lifted a brow, "We'll see who's exaggerating."  
  
"And the Dragon tattoos is just because the type of demon they are?" Hiei said folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Koenma waved his hand as if he didn't care, "That and something about family symbol and death, stuff like that." There was a moment of silence. "WELL," Koenma clapped his hand together, "I'm only getting older."  
  
Kurama smiled, "Right well we'll be going now and be back with our two run away before you know it." Kurama and Hiei walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind them Hiei smirk, "Oh boy a real fun mission." After that his smile faded and he continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Kurama chuckled and shook his head following Hiei.  
  
Mean While.  
  
"I'M HOME!!" Isis called down the hall of the moderately sized apartment her and Aloe shared, kicking the door shut. "Aloe?"  
  
"What! I'm in the training room."  
  
Isis smile, "Good! I hope you've been practicing what I told you to. You know when you finally get the chance to face other stronger demon she need to know how to use their strength to your advantage and."  
  
Aloe walked in the room and saw the bags of Chinese food in Isis's arms, "YEA CHINESE!!"  
  
Isis sigh, "and your not even listening."  
  
Aloe took the bags and walked into the dining room setting the food down on the table and turned to face Isis with puppy eyes, "Isis when am I going to get to train outside, I'm tired of training in that room. Do you know how much those walls hurt?" Aloe began rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Isis smiled, "Maybe if you were do-ing it right." she said in a singing voice as set the food out on the table.  
  
Annoyance flashed in Aloes eyes, "Isis. Pleassssssssse." Aloe gave Isis huge puppy dog eyes.  
  
Isis sighed, "Well maybe..I mean there's a park not to far away."  
  
Aloe jumped up in happiness and hugged Isis, "REALLY GEE THANKS SIS."  
  
Isis was shoked then smiled and hugged Aloe back then she let her go and pointed to the food, "Now eat."  
  
Aloe and Isis sat down to eat. Isis was reading the paper and sighed, "Another attack, guess by who."  
  
Aloe sighed too, "Is he still looking for you it's been months. I mean he has the stone what more does he want."  
  
Isis turned her head, 'More than you know dear sister, more than you know.' Isis look over her paper Aloe going for another container of rice, "Haven't you had enough baby sister," she said raising a brow.  
  
Aloe only looked up to glare at Isis and continued eating her rice. When it was finished she reached across the table to get the sweet and sour chicken, "I didn't eat breakfast and had like half an orange for lunch," Aloe said as she sat down to eat.  
  
About five minutes later Isis began throwing away the cardboard boxes and rinsed off their chopsticks in the sink before laying them out on a towel on the counter. "Well fess up why haven't you been eating?" No answer. Isis turned and put her hands on her hips, "Aloe." But Aloe was busy ignoring her and polishing her sword. Isis let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine..Well if your done we should get going. Let me go get my whip."  
  
They went to the nearby park and Isis immediately began Aloe on her training. Unknown to them was Hiei in a nearby tree sleeping. Isis began shouting commands and blocking blows.  
  
Hiei woke to the sound of the clang of a sword and immediately jumped into defensive stance. He looked around and saw two young girls down on the ground fighting. He jumped from tree to tree to get a closer view but skidded to a stop when he saw who they were. 'It can't be!' he squinted, his eyes widened 'didn't have to look very far did we?' Then left to find Kurama.  
  
"You're sure it's them," Kurama said rubbing the back of his neck. He was awaken by the sound of a light tapping at the back door of his home. The one night he stays up to watched a little much needed CNN and he feel asleep. Now he was standing in the doorway in his boxers and a wife-beater shirt on.  
  
"I'm positive, now come on before they leave," Hiei argued impatiently. When he saw Kurama nod and yawn a bit Hiei smirked, "Good but I hope you don't plan to go like that."  
  
Kurama looked at himself and blushed slightly, "No, let throw some pants on and then we can go."  
  
Hiei took Kurama to the exact spot he saw the girls before and they were still there. Aloe was on the ground practicing sword techniques while Isis was up on a high branch in a tree shout command and sometimes Aloe would shout back.  
  
Kurama wasn't easily convinced, "They could just be look a likes, we need some kind of proof." He stopped when he saw Isis stand in the tree and jumped landing gracefully on the ground.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "Is that proof enough?" There was a hint of humor in his voice that seemed to mock Kurama. Kurama was about to say something when Hiei pointed towards the girls, "Shh it looks like their leaving, come on."  
  
"Wait," Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm. Hiei turned to Kurama who wasn't even looking at him.  
  
Isis and Aloe were preparing to leave when Isis got the weird sensation that they were being watched. She turned and scanned the tree and thought she saw someone.  
  
"Isis?" She turned to see Aloe looking at her with questioning eyes. "Isis what's wrong."  
  
Isis took one last look at the trees and turned around to follow Aloe to the car.  
  
Kurama was entranced and he hadn't even spoken to her yet. What was wrong with him, "Umm let's just follow them home and then confront them in the morning," Kurama said with pleading eyes. "No use in scaring them right?"  
  
"Hn, Sure what ever," Hiei grunted, "Heaven forbid." Kurama glared at him and Hiei just rolled his eyes. 'Of course that Aloe girl is kind of cute.' Hiei smiled to himself. 


	3. Chapter 2 They found us

CHAPTER 2 They Found US!!!  
  
Isis pulled into the narrow parking space in front of a large apartment flat. She got out of her black Buggy Volkswagen Convertible and waved to the group of the neighborhood kids who were out playing. Reached back into the car and pulled out her grocery bags. By this time Mrs. Figson their Flat neighbor was walking with her dog, Checks. Isis smiled, "Good afternoon Mrs. Figson."  
  
Mrs. Figson beamed at Isis, "Why good afternoon to you too Isis dear and how's your sister?"  
  
Isis leaned against the car in an effort to keep the bags in her arms. "Well I'd say she's a little restless in her studies. So ambitious, she thinks I'm too hard on her but I just know what she's capable of."  
  
The older lady smiled understanding how it was to be young and 'ambitious' as Isis had put it, "Well I better get Checks his exercise." Isis nodded and watched her walk down the side walk and began to walk towards her apartment but paused a moment when Mrs. Figson shout over her shoulder, "Oh dear you'll have to introduce me to those hunky friends of yours that are over." Then the woman smiled and waved.  
  
Isis tried real hard to smile back but turned and all but ran to their apartment frantically trying to get the door open. Once she did, leaving the keys in the door, she walked swiftly down the front hall towards the living room where she could here soft discussion. "Aloe!!" She stepped into the room and saw Aloe in the recliner and two young men about their age on the sofa looking back at her. She put on a fake, tense smile, "Aloe?"  
  
Her eyes questioned Aloe and told she was in for it. Aloe gulped then smiled brightly, "Um hey Isis." Then she turn to her guest, "This is my sister I was telling you about, Isis," Then she looked back at Isis with big silver eyes, "Isis this is Kurama and Hiei." Aloe giggled alittle, "Funny thing is that they believe us to be demon in hiding and that King Yama himself at one point sent us on top secret missions."  
  
"Well isn't that just ridiculous," Isis had a frozen smile played across her and appeared to be calm but on the inside she was panicking. 'This is just great!'  
  
She was about to drop the bags in her arms and probably would have had it not been for Kurama there to catch them, "Careful you don't want to drop these and spill everything onto the floor." He took the two bags from her and she can't say she wasn't relieved for the moment, "Where would you have me put them?" He asked and looked at her with kind eyes she could almost trust.  
  
She took one of the bags and gave him a scornful look, "Don't bother," She motioned to Aloe, "Aloe may I have a word with you in private?" Aloe wasn't listening she was busy having a staring contest with Hiei. "Aloe!" Isis said more presistantly. Aloe snapped from her stare and looked at Isis as a deep blush took her face. Isis's eyebrows rose in that of atthority, "Kitchen.Now!"  
  
Aloe jumped from her recliner and walked swiftly passed Kurama taking one of the bags as she walked by. She turned walking backwards towards the kitchen and smiled friendly at her guest, "Make yourselves at home!" Then she was yanked into the kitchen.  
  
She turned to see her sister looking like a mad woman, "Aloe no! We don't want them to stay!"  
  
Aloe put her bag down and took Isis's doing the same. "O come on Isis all we have to do is tell them they have the wrong people and send them on their way." Aloe began to unpack the many items from the bag and frowned, "Aw no pocky."  
  
Isis ignored her and glared, "Aloe why'd you let them in here." Isis paced the room waiting for a reply. When she got none she turn on Aloe, "WELL!" Aloe looked down at the floor. Isis sighed and mentally counted to ten. She stood before Aloe, who was now sitting at the breakfast bar, with slumped shoulders she lifted Aloe chin so she was looking at her, "Aloe what if they are Demon Hunters or worse working for Neko. I just don't want you in danger."  
  
Aloe looked up at Isis with surprise in her eyes, "But Isis their not, I know their not."  
  
Isis looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure?" Isis smile teasingly at her younger sister, "Or is this all just because you think the dark fellow, Hiei, is cute!" Aloe blushed and Isis sighed shaking her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ok I'll handle this," She looked Aloe up and down, "Go get into you fighting outfit," she said refurring to her black suit.  
  
They were both dressed casual, Aloe in black jeans that flared out so that it looked that she had no feet at all and a tight black tank with the word Rebel on it in red. She had her hair in a thick ponytail and big hoops in ears. Isis was dressed in a black two piece business suit. She wore a black skirt that barely reached her knees with a black business jacket for women with a white tubetop underneath. She wore black strapy sandals with atleast 3 inch heels.  
  
Aloe nodded as Isis walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kurama watched as the two girls walked into the kitchen. More specifically he watched at Isis walked into the kitchen he gaze traveling south as he watched the sway of her hips as she disappeared out of sight. He was sapped out of his trance when the younger sister Aloe took the remaining bag from him.  
  
She turned walking backwards towards the kitchen and smiled friendly at her guest, "Make yourselves at home!" Then she was yanked into the kitchen.  
  
Kurama chuckled slightly at the contrast in the girls personalities. "Well I have to say, I believe we found the right girls Hiei." Kurama turned smiling at Hiei, who was staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"Hn. Definitely them. They exactly how Keonma said they would act and look like em' to." Hiei turned and just to tuant his friend said with a smirk, "You like the little fire woman, don't you?"  
  
Kurama smiled to himself, 'Do I?' he thought 'I don't even know her.' He ignored Hiei's question which gave Hiei all the proof he needed. He grunted and turned to stare at the wall again. "Isis didn't seem to happy with Aloe.or us for that matter did she?"  
  
Hiei smirked, "No she didn't, but then isn't that what Koenma warned us?" 'Of course Aloe was so cheerful and eager to please.'  
  
'You forget dear friend I can read your thoughts.' Kurama said telepathically. He felt Hiei's annoyance with him. 'Hiei she is young and vibrant and.she likes you.'  
  
Hiei snarled, "Shut up."  
  
Just then Isis returned into the room with a business expression in play. She was serious as she sat down in the recliner and gestered for them to do the same. When they had all sat down Isis smiled, sort of, and said in a business tone, "As you know already I am Isis and I'm afraid I never got a proper introduction from either of you."  
  
She sat with her back straight and head high. Kurama admired her strength, "I'm Kurama and this." he said pointing to Hiei who sat on the other side of the couch, "Is Hiei. He's really the socialable type."  
  
Isis raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Now gentlemen it is to my understanding that you have come here in search of those that we, my sister and I, are not."  
  
Kurama was about to argue had Aloe not walked in wearing the black outfit she was wearing in the picture and a tray with a picture of lemonade and four glasses. She was smiling sweetly. "I made lemonade," she set the tray down and began to pour the yellow liquid into the cups. She offered a cup to Kurama who took it and murmured his thanks and smiled. Then she offered a cup to Hiei who took it and looked into her eyes, they were like that for a brief sec as she waited to catch her breath. Hiei grunted what she thought ws a thanks and she moved on to Isis.  
  
"Aloe you really shouldn't have they were just leaving." Isis argued gently.  
  
Aloe smiled pleadingly, "Isis can't they stay a bit longer we never have guest.and I'm sooo bored here all by myself all day."  
  
Isis looked up into Aloe's eyes that looked so innocent and shy, "Aloe I'm sure these men wouldn't."  
  
".mind staying for polite conversation and more of this wonderful lemonade," Kurama finished for her as Aloe spun around excitement lit her features.  
  
Isis sighed seeing no hope in winning the battle and nodded, "Very well baby sister. Would you please pass me the lemonade?"  
  
Aloe turned violently to her sister and something flashed in her eyes but was gone when she smile sweetly walking towards her sister with the lemonade picture in hand, "Of course Isis." She got an evil grin as she stood over her sister and poured the cold liquid, ice and all, over her sister's head.  
  
Isis screamed as liquid soaked her. Isis jumped up lemonade dripped from her clothes, "ALOE!!" Kurama jumped up to help her as Hiei sat laughing at the entire predicament. Aloe stood with her hands on her hips smiling evilly. Kurama handed Isis a towel and she took it eyeing him suspiciously, Kurama shrugged nervously, "I pulled it from that laundry basket over there." Isis rolled her eyes then inwardly smiled at the gesture and began to dry herself off.  
  
Aloe almost laughed at the way Isis and the red haired boy were trying to dry her clothes seeing first hand that he liked her sister. She then frowned, "I'm not a baby," She began seemingly falling on deaf ears. "I can't believe your still calling me that, YOU know how much I hate it! GOSH JUST cuase I'm just a couple hundred years younger than you.," Aloe caught herself and clapped a hand across her mouth. "Opps," she said muffled through her hand. She removed her hand and looked down at the floor and said, "I'm going to go clean something," before she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Isis stared in shock at Aloe's retreating form and shifted uncomfortably. Kurama looked at Aloe, then to Hiei who had a cocky smirk on his lips, then his gazed landed on Isis. Isis looked up at Kurama and brushed off his hand that was still resting on her shoulder. She forced herself to smile and stepped back from him.  
  
Kurama spoke first, "We're glad we found you before the man your running from did." 'Great way to lighten the moment,' his inner youko sneered at him. Kurama ignored him.  
  
Isis sighed and glared steadily at him, "Well what do ya want?" 'This is just great, now we're going to have to move again. And I was beginning to like this place. But. first how am I supposed to get rid of these guys?'  
  
"Kurama gave a friendly smile trying to block out Youko, "We're not here to hurt you or your sister in anyway." Isis scoffed and looked at him skeptically, "Then why are you here?"  
  
"We were ordered by Keonma to find you and your sister and bring ya in.He wants you on his team for reason unknown," Hiei said speaking low and unexcited by the situation.  
  
Isis turned to face Hiei, "Koenma," There was hope in her voice, 'Koenma! Thank Gods!.Wait.' She frowned and eyed them with disbelief, "How do I know this isn't a trick. How can I believe you?"  
  
Hiei shrugged indifferently, "Well your just going to have to trust us, makes no difference to me whether you do or not," he sat back down.  
  
Kurama put his hand on her shoulder getting her attention, "Please, believe me, Keonma has asked us to bring the two of you in to him safely." He sensed her hesistation. He looked down at her as a multitude of expressions swept across her face it was clear she was argueing with herself. Suddenly she looked up at him and he felt his breath catch in his throat as their eyes locked, 'Wow she has pretty eyes.'  
  
'I can't risk Aloe's life,. not again, but he's so convincing.' Isis was getting lost in his swirling emerald eyes. She turned her head to the side not wanting to be swayed by those eyes. "I won't put my sister's life in danger. I won't do it."  
  
"We don't want to take you by force to Keonma," He felt her tense, "We really need you to come with us.it's our mission.but we would feel more comfortable if you trusted us. Kurama took her hands in his, "Please.I don't want to hurt you," Kurama whispered. Hiei rolled his eyes. Kurama continued his voice more cheerful, "Infact we're here to protect you and Aloe."  
  
'He sounds so sincere but can I really trust someone like him or the other guy that matter they both look so serious. They couldn't possibly be telling the truth. could they?' Isis looked into his eyes then took a deep breath, "Ok I'll trust you." Kurama let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding and smiled. She tried to smile back, "I'll go talk to Aloe," She looked down at her damp suit, "And go change." Then she disappeared.  
  
In the kitchen Aloe was sitting at the breakfast bar with her head in her hands. She looked up as Isis came in her red suit. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
Isis smiled sorta, "It's alright, their good guys." Isis rolled her eyes, "Well I hope so. They say their taking us to see Keonma." Aloe looked confused and Isis smiled, "My thoughts exactly appartently we've been recruited."  
  
Aloe smiled in understanding then played a frown, "Awe man and I was beginning to enjoy this little vacation."  
  
Isis laughed, "Come on lets go." They began walking out the doorway when Isis grabbed Aloe's arm, "Aloe if any thing at all happens.run don't ask questions just run."  
  
Aloe scrunched up her face, "But what about."  
  
Isis put a finger up, "No buts just run. Got it?"  
  
Aloe nodded, "Fine ok." 'NOT.' Isis began to leave the kitchen and Aloe followed suit. Kurama and Hiei were still standing in the living room conversing in low hushed voices.  
  
"So," Aloe said brightly, " I hear we're going on a road trip sounds fun!" Kurama and Hiei turned to see her sunny entrance. "So um,. Whose car are we taking?"  
  
"Yours since we didn't come in one," Hiei said heading for the door.  
  
Aloe looked confused and cocked her head slightly and smiled, "Well then how'd you get here?"  
  
Hiei turned and looked at her and smirked, "I ran."  
  
Then he walked out the door. Aloe followed with a little jump in her step but then she turned and smiled with big puppy dog eyes at Isis, "Can I drive?"  
  
Isis cought her breath and then hastily spouted out, "No you may not!"  
  
Kurama laughed as Aloe stuck out her tounge and tossed Isis the keys and walked out the door. Kurama looked at Isis who blushed slightly then walked swiftly out the door with Kurama after her.  
  
The four of them got into the Black buggy, Isis driving with Kurama riding shotgun and Aloe and Hiei in the back seat. They were on the road in minutes. Aloe keeping most the conversation talked of the wildest thing to which Kurama would reply to also with a smile on his face thouroghly amused. Occasionally Hiei would say something too, sometimes he would even show hints of excitement in explaining certain sword techniques to Aloe, who would so just as much enthusiasium telling him he would have to teach her. Isis smirked at this but said nothing but a few words when Aloe spoke to her directly. 'Boy it's going to be a long drive,' she thought to herself then looked over in the passenger's seat to see Kurama looking at her with wonder in his eyes. Isis blushed and turned back to the road, 'A very long drive.' 


End file.
